Sonny's Little Christmas
by Silvershadow426
Summary: It was snowing, so it inspired me to write this little oneshot to get into the Chirstmas spirit. Happy Holidays everyone!


I can't believe Christmas is almost here! I'm back in Wisconsin to celebrate it with my mom. I remember when I was in Hollywood two weeks ago:

"Christmas is almost here, everybody," Marshall had announced. This caused an uproar in the prop house as Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I cheered happily.

"So," Marshall continued once we had quieted down, "to get everyone into the holiday spirit, we're going to do a special Christmas episode on our show." I smiled. In about a second, I had come up with about ten new ideas. "And, afterwards, you guys are going to be able to take off from work to celebrate the holidays with your families."

I smiled more. I get to go back to Wisconsin! I was so excited to be able to spend Christmas with my mom in my hometown. I was thinking about it for what felt like forever until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sonny? Sonny?" It was Tawni speaking. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. "Are you as excited as I am about this?" Tawni squealed.

"I sure am!" I squealed back. New sketch ideas, a Christmas special, and snow! Lots and lots of snow! After talking about our plans for our vacation, we got to work on coming up with ideas for the show.

A week later, we did probably our best show ever. Everybody loved our sketches, and I don't think anybody can wait for Christmas now! Once the show was over, I went back to my dressing room and started packing. I had to remind myself that there was a huge weather difference between Hollywood and Wisconsin, so I shoved most of my long-sleeved shirts and sweaters into my bags. Tawni entered the room.

"You're packing already?" she asked.

"Yep," I responded. "I'm going home as soon as I can. I can't wait!" Tawni looked a little hurt.

"You want to get out of here that quickly? Is Hollywood really that bad?" I got up and stood in front of her.

"No, Tawni, Hollywood is great! I just miss Wisconsin a little. But I promise, I will definitely get you a present for Christmas."

Tawni smiled. "Ok! I'll get you something too!"

I left Hollywood two days after our special episode. After saying good-bye to everyone on our show, and even some people on Mackenzie Falls (except for Chad, who had probably left for vacation early), my mom and I hopped on a plane heading to Wisconsin.

Now, I was back home, sitting at the window waiting for the snow to start falling. Why won't it snow? Stupid global warming. Last night, we had gotten about half an inch, but that wasn't enough.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to go shopping?" my mom asked me with her wallet in her hand. I nodded, a smile spreading across my face. We drove to town and did a lot of shopping for friends and family. Even though this town didn't have the kind of stores that Hollywood had, I was still able to find a lot of good gifts. Tawni was going to get new hoop earrings and a new stick of Cocoa Mocho Cocoa (even though it took forever to find one), Zora was getting a new fake spider (to scare Tawni), and Nico and Grady were getting a two player game so they could play it together (I've learned my lesson from the Game Chair I got for their birthdays).

As we were heading back to my mom's car, I was looking at things through the windows. I stopped. There it was: the necklace I had seen in one of Tawni's magazines that I immediately fell in love with. I can't believe they had it here, in Wisconsin! The thin, silver chain held the small moonstone in place. I looked at the price. $200.00. I sighed sadly. Way too much money for a Christmas present for myself. I continued walking, leaving the necklace in the window.

I finished making the cards and wrapped up everybody's presents.

"Do you want me to send those?" my mom asked me.

"Thanks," I said. Everyone gave me the addresses where they were staying: Tawni was still in Hollywood with Tami, Zora was in Denver, Colorado, and Nico and Grady were together in Orlando. I watched my mom pull out the driveway. Once she was out of site, I looked to the sky again. Come on, snow! Snow you stupid snow! I stared at the sky until my mom came back. As she got out of the car I noticed that she had some packages with her.

"Sonny! You have some presents!" I ran up to my mom and she handed me the presents. Should I open them now? Or wait until Christmas? Well, Christmas is only two days away. I guess I can wait.

Finally! Christmas morning! My mom and I got up at around 8:00 and ran to the small decorative tree in our living room. I couldn't wait to open my presents. First, I opened the presents from my mom, and then she opened the ones from me. I grabbed the packages from two days ago. The one on top was from Tawni. I ripped it open and a card fell out.

"Sonny, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy the holidays and your gift." Tawni had really gone all out: a pair of stud earrings in the shape of horses, a light blue scarf, and a blarmie! The blanket with arms! Next were Nico and Grady's gifts. They had gotten me new CD's, country of course. And Zora got me three new pairs of strawberry, cherry, and coconut lip-gloss. Christmas turned out to be a great year this year.

It was then that I noticed that there was one more present under the tree. I looked at who it was from. Chad? Why would Chad send me a gift? I opened it anyway. Another card.

"Dear Sonny, Blondie told me about how you really wanted this. Merry Christmas. P.S. Don't worry about getting me anything. You probably didn't think I'd get you something. Anyway, Merry Christmas. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper" I opened it up and gasped. I held it carefully in my hands, afraid that it was a dream. Chad had sent me the moonstone necklace that I had wanted so badly. I put it around my neck and looked out the window. Outside, I saw the snow of Wisconsin. But now, I couldn't wait to go back to Hollywood. Just you wait, Chad Dylan Cooper. Even though you hate it, you're going to get a real hug from Sonny Munroe.


End file.
